Babona Baby!
by Marauder's R.I.P
Summary: Ripagem tosca de uma fic mais ainda -q


**Título Original: Baba, Baby  
Ripado por: Aluada e Pontas  
Autora dessa joça: Lily Braun**

**  
**Aviso: Essa fanfic pode conter conteúdos que farão um dano irreversível ao seu cérebro. Aluada e Pontas riparam essa fic a base de remédio tarja preta. Agora é por sua conta.

Disclaimer: obviamente, nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence. Mas se alguém quiser me dar um Draco Malfoy de aniversário, estamos aí :D **(Pontas: Não o condenaríamos a tal ato de crueldade) (Aluada: Mas eu acho que o Pettigrew está livre...)  
**________________________________________  
**BABONA, BABY!**

(Hahaha... Coitado!)  
Você não acreditou  
Você nem me olhou  
Disse que eu era muito nova pra você  
Mas agora que cresci você quer me namorar

Ela estava linda. Linda como nunca. **(Pontas: Linda estilo 'oi eu sou poota?' #lixa#)**Ou como sempre. Só que de uma maneira diferente. **(Aluada: Ela está bonita ou continua a mesma? Decide, menina!!!)**Os longos cabelos vermelhos brilhavam ao sol, o rosto sardento e bronzeado (**Aluada: Como ela tem sardas e tem o rosto bronzeado?!) (Pontas: Ehh, contradição ¬¬')** cintilava, e mesmo na parte trouxa da estação, não havia um ser do sexo masculino que não a olhasse **(Pontas: Aposto como tinha um bando de mulheres olhando também e ela bem deu mole)**. Quando ela cruzou o portal 9 e ½ **(Pontas: #Bebe soda cáustica# Já leu algum dos livros amor? J.K deve estar se mordendo agora)** **(Aluada: #tendo uma síncope#)**, ouviram-se baques de malotes **(Pontas: São maconheiros agora dels?)(Aluada:Não é Harry Potter e a Maconha Filosofal não!!!)** caindo e cochichos fervorosos cercando-a. O primeiro a se aproximar foi Neville Longbotton, sextanista da Grifinória, que disse, boquiaberto:  
- Gi... Gina! Nossa! Como você está... diferente! Assim, linda!  
Rony, emburrado como nunca e morrendo de ciúmes da irmã **(Pontas: Incesto é pecado sabia?) (Aluada: Ele queria que o Neville reparasse no corte de cabelo que ele tinha feito, por isso ficou com ciúmes!!! XD)**, intrometeu-se, meio grosso:  
- Olha o respeito com a minha irmãzinha, Neville!  
Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan, que estavam próximos, comentaram baixinho entre si:  
- Irmãzinha? Mulherão, isso sim! **(Pontas: '...e aí? Quanto cobra a hora?...')(Aluada: Deve ser cincão!!!)**  
Ela se divertia com as reações dos meninos **(Pontas: '..Isso significava que se dependesse de seus serviços a família não passaria fome...')**. Disse ao irmão:  
- Vamos, Rony, quero falar com a Mione! **(Aluada: quer dizer "Vamos Rony, eu prefiro a Mione do que esses garotos!")** **(Pontas: Uiie, elas vão se pegaar!)**  
E puxou o irmão trem adentro.

Você não acreditou  
Você sequer notou  
Disse que eu era muito nova pra você  
Mas agora que cresci você quer me namorar

Acharam logo a cabine em que estavam Harry e Mione. Quando entraram, Gina, ficou decididamente vermelha ao ver que Harry engasgou-se com um Feijãozinho ao vê-la.  
- Gina! - a garota sorriu ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado com tanta surpresa por Harry. - Nossa, o verão te fez muito bem, hein? **(Pontas: Cantada de fundo de bar agora hein? Pretende conquistar quem assim? #procurando firewisk pra aguentar essa porra#)(Aluada: Ele tem que comprar um livrinho de cantadas novo! #roubando o firewisk da mão da Pontas#)**  
Rony fez uma cara de tremendo desagrado. Triunfante, Gina examinou Harry de cima abaixo e rebateu:  
- É... Pode-se dizer o mesmo pra você, Harry Potter.  
Rony fez uma cara pior ainda ao ouvir a resposta atrevida de sua irmã, sempre tão quietinha. Hermione olhou para Gina com uma expressão de "é isso aí, garota! Humilha!" que acoplada à resposta de Gina e à cara de Rony, fez Harry ficar da cor dos cabelos da menina.  
- Bem - disse Gina. - Vou procurar minhas amigas. Até mais!  
E deixou um beijinho no ar, antes de sair.

Não vou acreditar  
Nesse falso amor  
Que só quer me iludir, me enganar  
Isso é caô  
E pra não dizer que eu sou ruim vou deixar você me olhar  
Só olhar, só olhar  
Baba, baby

Não foram poucos os pedidos de amizade, ficada, namoro, casamento, que Gina recebeu naquele ano **(Pontas: E obviamente ela só aceitou os programas, porque além de tudo ela era uma moça direita e fiel a seus princípios né?)**. Não havia um garoto em toda Hogwarts que não quisesse alguma coisa com ela, e nem uma garota, com exceção, talvez, a Mione, que não a invejasse. **(Pontas: Por um momento achei que até a Hermione ia querer a Gina #rindo descontroladamente#)(Aluada: #rindo descontroladamente também e não conseguindo comentar#)**De Neville Longbotton a Draco Malfoy **(Aluada: Acho que ele não se rebaixaria a tanto!!!) (Pontas: Falou tudo agora Aluada. #Cheirando Pinho Sol#)**, passando por Denis Creevey, Rogério Davies e Ernesto MacMillan, todos os garotos não comprometidos da escola já haviam demonstrado algum interesse por ela. Com exceção, é claro, a Harry Potter **(Pontas: Porque obviamente ele ficou chateado ao perceber que Draco não mudou no verão e continua uma bicha que não vai assumir o caso dos dois) (Aluada: Caso que só existe na cabecinha maluca dele, porque ele é meu!!!)** .  
Ele era o único garoto que Gina insistia em provocar deliberadamente **(Pontas: E o único que ela provavelmente não cobraria nada, como uma boa poota apaixonada)**. Enquanto era simplesmente simpática e amável com os outros, com Harry era diferente. Sorria, olhava-o, tocava-o **(Pontas: E depois manda a conta do serviço)**. E Harry ia se agüentando como podia **(Aluada: Depois de se encontrar com ela ele sumia durante uma hora dentro do banheiro da Murta – Que – Geme)**. Se pelo menos Gina não fosse a irmã de seu melhor amigo...

Baba: olha o que perdeu  
Baba: a criança cresceu  
Baba: bem feito pra você, é  
Agora eu sou mais eu  
Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me esnobar  
Baba, baby  
Baby, baba  
Baba, baby

Mas, antes de ser amigo de Rony, Harry era homem **(Pontas: Jura? Isso não é notável nessa fanfic sabia? Com uma poota ruiva dando em cima dele ele só ignora. Belo homem né?)(Aluada: Ué?!Ele não tinha um caso com o Draco? Tô ficando confusa)**. E um homem em plena adolescência, com seus hormônios a mil.

Numa bela e fria madrugada, Harry estava sentado em frente à lareira, sem sono para ficar na cama. Ouviu um farfalhar de passos na escada e virou-se para ver quem era.  
Gina vinha descendo as escadas, os cabelos vermelhos soltos e meio desarrumados sobre a camisola imaculadamente branca e um tanto quanto transparente e justa, a marcar as curvas bem feitas da menina **(Aluada: Olha a roupa que a menina usa numa fria madrugada!!!) (Pontas: É o fogo da juventude –q)**, que o olhou e murmurou **(Pontas: Adorei seus sapatos, quer transar?)**

- Estou sem sono. Vou subir de novo pra ver se durmo.  
Isso foi demais para Harry. Levantou-se num salto e alcançou a menina ainda no pé da escada. Murmurou:  
- Gina...  
E antes que pudesse se controlar ou entender o que iria fazer, Harry beijou-a. Um beijo quente, fervente, com surpresa, paixão e satisfação misturadas num único e inesquecível momento, um momento com o perfume de jasmim que vinha dos cabelos de Gina e o cheiro de hortelã que emanava do corpo de Harry **(Aluada: Porque sempre o cheiro que emana do corpo de um garoto numa fic é de hortelã?) (Pontas: Cheiro de colônia paraguaia?)**, que ao final do beijo, perguntou baixinho, num daqueles sussurros que deixam a nós, mulheres, com um friozinho na espinha **(Pontas: Se depender de você o ponto final fica desempregado, e a coitada da vírgula com excesso de trabalho)**:  
- É tão simples... Por que demorou tanto a acontecer? Por que você demorou tanto a entender? **(Aluada: "Porque demorou tanto a entender que eu queria dar pra você???" #Fazendo gesto de fingindo vomitar#) (Pontas: '...Porque eu sou gay, não percebeu ainda baranga ruiva?...')**  
Ela riu baixinho, ainda aninhada aos braços do rapaz, e respondeu, num daqueles murmúrios que nós, mulheres, sabemos que deixam a vocês, homens, louquinhos:  
- Ah, Harry... Eu sei disso há muito tempo... Você que demorou a saber que salvar uma garota do Lord das Trevas não poderia significar só heroísmo... **(Pontas: Lê-se: Você imaginou que o Lord ia abusar sexualmente de você e eu nem ia tirar uma casquinha?)**  
E naquela noite linda, quente,**(Aluada: num era fria??) (Pontas: Eta senso de coerência mara)** maravilhosa e com cheiro de hortelã, começou o romance mais bonito, tórrido e famoso **(Pontas: E melosamente cheio de adjetivos insignificantes e Fluffy)** de todos os que acercaram os mais de mil anos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

N/A: me crucifiquem, me cuspam, me escarrem! (**Pontas: Posso mesmo? #Carinha de anjo para Aluada) (Aluada: #Pensando seriamente se deixa, ou não Pontas fazer o que quer#)** Eu sei que é uma fic muito, mas muito bobinha,**(Aluada: E com erros)** mas gente, tenham paciência comigo: foi minha primeira fanfic, escrita em 2004! Publiquei na aliança3vassouras e, como sabia que era meio ruinzinha, nunca mais fui atrás.  
Como sou lerda **(Pontas: Ahá! Temos uma confissão aqui.)**, só fui descobrir hoje que a A3V fechou e, dando uma olhada nos arquivos antigos do site, achei essa fic. Fiquei com dó de deixar ela ser deletada por toda a eternidade e pensei 'bem, não custa nada publicar no , né?' - e tcharam! Aí está.  
N/A [2]: reviews são sempre muuuito bem-vindas! **(Pontas: Só se for pra te xingar né criatura divina #pega aguá benta, sal grosso e toma banho de arruda#)(Aluada:#Pegando a figa e o resto dos trecos...#)**  
Beijos!  
Lily Braun

**Pontas, após muita soda cáustica e produtos de limpeza, conseguiu dormir, apesar de reclamar que via Aslam vestido de Teletubbies. Por isso foi internada**

**Aluada foi flagrada tentando cortar os pulsos com faquinha de manteiga após beber Pinho Sol.**


End file.
